1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for multi-color display material that makes use of a periodic structure and a manufacturing method thereof. In addition, the present invention relates to an optical device that is applied in, for example, a display device or a light modulating device and a displaying method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, displaying and color controlling devices that use color generation mechanisms based on “structural color” that utilizes a sub-micro scale periodic structure (regular structure) have been proposed. To date, color generation of structural colors that use periodic structural structures utilizing colloidal crystals that use monodispersed particle of silica or a polymer, a micro-domain structure of a block copolymer, and a lamellar structure of a surfactant have been reported.
In particular, there are many reports on periodic structural structures utilizing colloidal crystals, and they can be categorized into two kinds of structural structures, namely, a loosely-packed type that makes use of the repulsive force between particles, and a closest packed type where particles are closely packed.